<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oikawa's Girlfriend by daisysakura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698290">Oikawa's Girlfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisysakura/pseuds/daisysakura'>daisysakura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru Friendship, Oikawa's mysterious ex-girlfriend, Romance, bad words are said</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisysakura/pseuds/daisysakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's girlfriend broke up with him because he was too obsessed with volleyball. At least, that's what everyone thinks. What if that wasn't the case? What if she'd actually had a deeper reason for breaking up with him? Well, here's my take on it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Girlfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oikawa's Girlfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namyari/gifts">Namyari</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Namyari. She sent me the sweetest message at a time when I really needed it without knowing. You didn't ask for this but thanks to your kind words, I was able to finish this and get back at it. Thank you! </p><p>I came up with this after watching a TikTok video by thelonelyweeblet. It mentions how Oikawa's girlfriend left him because he was obsessed with volleyball while Before You Go by Lewis Capaldi plays in the background. I don't know why but I asked myself, what if that wasn't the reason? Yeah, I looked too much into it. So, enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I first met Oikawa Tooru, I was floored with how much confidence he oozed from his being. He knew he was great and wanted to make sure everyone knew it as well. Each word, each action seemed perfectly well calculated to get the outcome he wanted, and most of the time, he got it. His cheerful smile, his eyes full of kindness, his words as sweet as honey - Oikawa Tooru was the ideal man any girl could ask for and he knew it.</p><p>High school had only been in session for three weeks before everyone had either seen or heard of Oikawa Tooru. The incredibly handsome first year; passionate about volleyball, single, quite affectionate towards the female population, and had a blinding 1000-watt smile. None of those rumors had been a lie nor exaggerated. I would know, we shared the same class. You'd have to be blind not see there was something special about him.</p><p>What many didn't see, however, was how obnoxious he could be. I'm sure it had to do with everyone doing everything they could to make him happy. Those first three weeks I watched as people gave him different kinds of gifts ranging from stuffed plushies to tickets for sports games. It was a tad ridiculous how much people liked him.</p><p>Sitting next to him earned me many heated glares which I learned to ignore. When he spoke to me, I'd answer with a short yes or no just to avoid attention from his fan club. I was the shy, quiet girl most people ignored just because I didn't seem approachable. I <em>was</em> approachable, I just didn't want to be the first to initiate a conversation and made sure to keep people at a distance.</p><p>Okay, so I was semi-approachable. Oikawa Tooru didn't have a problem being the conversation initiator, though. I didn't like that in the beginning but, well, he grew on me. He could begin conversations with me when he wanted to.</p><p>"So, how about it? Would you like to be my girlfriend and be the envy of all of Aobajohsai?"</p><p>The first time he asked me to be his girlfriend I turned him down so fast, I was sure it was an automatic response. There was no way in hell I would willingly make myself a target for his fan club. That would require a lot of effort and time I didn't have. Besides, that was also the day I first saw how nasty his personality truly was. He was conceited! He was so full of himself that when I turned him down, he shrugged it off like it was nothing. He'd waved me off and apologized for <em>my</em> loss. The nerve of him! Of course, we still sat next to each other so it wasn't like I could ignore him forever. Before I knew it, we were back to being friends. The only difference was that he no longer hid his smug attitude from me. There was no point - I'd already seen it and he knew I wasn't going to pretend it wasn't there. It was fine, he could continue being his arrogant self as long as he didn't push me too far. I found it kind of amusing, to be honest.</p><p>In the blink of an eye, without me giving it the importance I should have, I realized I liked having him around. Oikawa Tooru was fun. I like fun. He became a friend I didn't want to lose and I actually began to care for him. I definitely should have considered that important.</p><p>He went from Oikawa Tooru to Oikawa to just Tooru. Our class conversations slowly seeped out the door and we began to speak outside of the classroom. My bubble, which would guard against invaders quite fiercely, let him in. I enjoyed our conversations - some more than others. We'd talk about volleyball, food, his nephew whom he loves very much, volleyball, his best friend Iwa-chan, our middle school years, his nemesis Kageyama, milk bread, volleyball, class assignments, our future, and more volleyball.</p><p>When he asked me to be his girlfriend for the second time, I didn't hesitate. I said sure. I wasn't expecting our relationship to change that much seeing as we were already spending most of our free time together but I was wrong.</p><p>I received more hate from his fan club as expected but I ignored it. Nobody dared to do anything too serious against me because nobody wanted to earn Tooru's wrath. I showed up at his games and most of his practices but not all of them. I got angry notes in my locker about being a neglectful girlfriend each time I didn't show up. Tooru understood and his was the only opinion that mattered to me.</p><p>Our first kiss had been sweet and sweaty. The team had just won a game; emotions had been running high with everyone celebrating. Tooru had seen me and hugged me without a second thought. Our lips had met for a second just as I was congratulating him. We both flushed an intense red when we realized what had happened. He'd tried to apologize but I wasn't about to let him. Our second kiss was much better. I found I liked Tooru's kisses. I knew then I would never get tired of them.</p><p>From the very beginning, I knew I'd always come in second place to volleyball. He just loved his sport so much but I was okay with it. As somebody who'd never been in the spotlight or had somebody shower me with affection, I was okay with what I received. I was okay with limited dates, limited calls, limited texts, limited kisses. I was okay with it because I was happy and didn't need more than that. I was fine with the way things were because I apparently didn't know any better. Tooru did. Apparently a good boyfriend made time for his girlfriend no matter how busy he was.</p><p>He would apologize for not taking me out enough, for falling asleep during our nightly conversations, for forgetting my birthday. I would smile and tell him it was fine, I understood he was busy. I was honestly fine with it. I didn't require much to be happy; Tooru simply smiling at me made me the happiest I've ever been. His smile was always genuine, sincere. It was always blinding.</p><p>Until it wasn't.</p><p>During our second year of high school, I could see the strain our relationship was putting on him. Tooru needed to practice more, needed to study his opponents more, needed to plan strategies more. It stung to be in second place but I understood and helped however I could. I couldn't be angry with him because I saw how hard he tried to do everything. He tried, he really did, but it wasn't enough. At least, it wasn't enough for him. He was used to being perfect at everything he did but he felt he was failing at being a good boyfriend. He never said it outright but I knew that was what he was feeling. He could lie to everyone else but I'd gotten to know him well enough to realize his smiles weren't genuine anymore.</p><p>Then, he got hurt.</p><p>That week he avoided me as much as he could. Tooru had injured his knee during a practice I hadn't been at; too busy studying for an upcoming exam. I'd heard about it the next day from some classmates talking about it. The night before he'd sent me a goodnight text which I took as he'd been too tired to talk. It stung to know he'd purposely kept me in the dark but I was sure he'd had a good reason. Why else would he keep that from me?</p><p>He had been given a few days off from school to recuperate which is why I tried visiting him at home. His mother had apologized and said he wasn't up to seeing anybody. A lie as I could see Iwaizumi's shoes inside. He ignored my texts, my calls and I wondered if I'd done something wrong. It was fine, though. I was sure there was a good reason behind his behavior and I would give him a chance to explain himself before beating him to a pulp.</p><p>The day he came back to school, I offered a smile but that was it. I ignored him each time he tried to catch my attention - I tossed the notes he passed me into the trash bin without reading them and made up an excuse not to have lunch with him. Before the final bell rang, I asked if I could leave a minute early which the teacher had no problem allowing. I hurried out the door and down the hall towards the lockers to change shoes. I had reached the main doors just as the bell rang, his voice calling out for me the second it stopped.</p><p>I didn't stop. In fact, I picked up speed as I headed towards the school gate. I should've asked to be let out two minutes early instead of one. He caught my arm just as I had stepped outside the gate. I tried pulling away but he pulled me back then led me behind a familiar building while I kept telling him to let me go.</p><p>"I was a jerk, I'm sorry. I know it's a stupid reason but I didn't want you to see me hurt. I hate anybody seeing me weak."</p><p>"You're right, that is a stupid reason. One I would allow if it wasn't for the fact I know you let Iwaizumi-san see you."</p><p>"He's different. He's seen me at my worst so much, I don't even mind anymore,"</p><p>At that moment, I wasn't sure if he was trying to make me feel better or not but I knew how I took it. I wasn't second place as I'd originally thought, I was third. Tooru had volleyball, Iwaizumi, then me. In that exact order. I laughed. It was either laugh or cry and there was no way I was going to cry in front of such an idiotic genius. Being Tooru's girlfriend was much harder than I ever realized. I accepted his apology simply because I knew I would never be his everything. I had resigned myself to enjoy our time together until I was ready to accept our relationship would never last outside of high school. It was fine. It wasn't like I loved him.</p><p>I'd never cried so much as I did that night. I had fallen for that stupid, stupid boy, and there was nothing I could do about it.</p><p>Towards the end of our second year, things had settled into a normal balance between us. I knew he liked me, maybe even loved me a little but not the same as I loved him. And I wasn't stupid enough to think that would change. I didn't hold it against him, though. You can't control how you feel let alone who you fall in love with.</p><p>After his last game of the season, having lost their chance to go to nationals, Tooru was a mess. He tried to hide it - most believed he was fine, but I knew better. He was broken up about it. The third-year students had left the team, leaving him as the new team captain but he wasn't happy about it. He'd failed to get his team to nationals. Again. He threw himself into volleyball even more than before. He practiced harder and longer and I knew it was only a matter of time before he hurt himself again.</p><p>A week before school ended for summer break, I decided to wait for him after practice, hoping to talk to him about not pushing himself too much the upcoming year. It turned out I didn't have to. I waited for the other players to leave before heading to the gym where I knew he was practicing by himself. I had just reached the door when I heard Tooru talking with someone. I stopped at the entrance, watching as Tooru served the ball, Iwaizumi ready to set it for him. I quickly backed away, hoping the setter and new vice-captain hadn't seen me.</p><p>"I'm telling you because I'm not blind, Trashykawa. You've been pushing yourself too much, you're gonna hurt yourself again."</p><p>"You worry too much, Iwa-chan. I'm practicing just the right amount for someone of my caliber,"</p><p>"If you were getting enough rest I'd agree. You can't keep practicing as hard as you are without getting any rest."</p><p>"I rest on Mondays, silly."</p><p>I could feel my heart speed up, my hands beginning to sweat as I understood what Iwaizumi was trying to tell him.</p><p>"No, you spend that day with your girlfriend. You need to lay off the practice,"</p><p>"You know I can't do that, Iwa-chan. Not if I want to take our team to nationals during our third-year. Kageyama is going to start high school and I have no doubt he's going to be a pain in the ass no matter what school he goes to."</p><p>"Then-"</p><p>"I'm not breaking my girlfriend's heart."</p><p>The silence that followed was louder than the volleyball hitting the floor. Somehow, Tooru's words hurt me more than an agreement would have. There was no hesitation, no doubt in his words. Tooru really didn't want to hurt me. He cared enough about me to not cause me pain but…</p><p>"I'm not going to just sit around while you push yourself to death! You're the team captain now, act like it!"</p><p>"I am! Why do you think I'm trying so hard every chance I get? I'm trying, Iwa-chan, I'm trying so hard to be the captain this team needs but I'm also giving it everything I have to make her happy. I <em>want</em> to see her happy, she deserves to be happy, damn it! I wasted two years of her life not even giving her half of what she deserves. She never complains - she accepts me for the loser I am and I never gave her more of what I knew she wanted."</p><p>"...do you love her?"</p><p>I couldn't contain my tears. Tooru was hurting because he was doing everything in his power to make sure I wouldn't hurt. That stupid, stupid boy.</p><p>"I do,"</p><p>I knew he did. I knew he loved me.</p><p>"But are you in love with her?"</p><p>"I-I don't know,"</p><p>I knew that as well. As much as he cared for me, as much as he loved me as a friend, I knew he wasn't <em>in</em> love with me. He would never love me as much as I loved him. I knew that. I also knew he would never break my heart. At least, not on purpose because he was definitely breaking it now. I stopped listening after that and walked over to a bench behind the gym. I heard them clean up, saw the lights were turned off and I watched them walk out. Tooru kept walking without even turning my way, not knowing I was there. I didn't want him to know.</p><p>When my eyes met Iwaizumi's, and there wasn't any surprise there, I knew he'd known I was there all this time. He looked apologetic but not enough to be regretful. I knew he didn't regret anything.</p><p>I hated him with every fiber of my being.</p><p>I skipped school the following day. I needed time to think about what to do next. I loved Tooru. He was my first love, my first everything but I couldn't keep him. He wasn't mine to keep and I'd known that from the very beginning but I'd been stubborn. I had selfishly hoped his feelings would change with time but they hadn't. Maybe he hadn't had enough time to fall in love with me but we couldn't keep this up. We were out of time to make it work. His heart belonged to volleyball and it probably always would. I couldn't hate him for that. He gave me the best two years of my life. I couldn't ask for more.</p><p>He called to check up on me but I hadn't answered. I sent him a message saying I was fine and that I'd see him the following day. He knew I was asking for space and he gave it to me. It hurt.</p><p>The following day I smiled and tried to act like everything was fine but I could tell I wasn't fooling him. We knew each other too well to be able to lie to one another.</p><p>He'd stayed in the gym to practice some more with Iwaizumi after everyone else had left already. I knew this is when I had to do it. When I walked inside the gym, Iwaizumi was the first to spot me. He gave me a strange look, one I could only label as understanding with a mix of pity. That bastard. He didn't say anything to me as he collected the volleyball from the floor.</p><p>"I'll wait for you in the club room," He said to Tooru. The brown-haired boy looked over at me and offered me a smile. It still hadn't returned to its 1000-watt self. I was doing the right thing.</p><p>I waited for Iwaizumi to leave before walking towards my boyfriend. He was beautiful inside and out. I was truly grateful for everything he'd given me until now. He'd helped me find my confidence, he'd helped me realize I could talk to people just because. And most important of all, he'd helped me see how strong I was. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to do what I was about to.</p><p>"Tooru, I love you."</p><p>The way his face froze almost made me laugh. Almost. He looked terrified, like a deer caught in the headlights. We'd never said those words to each other, it had never felt right which should have been an obvious wake-up call for me. I had been wanting to say it for the longest time but I somehow knew he wouldn't have said it back.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"But I can't do this anymore. You're obsessed with volleyball, you never give me the time I deserve and I'm tired. I'm tired, Tooru. I'm about to enter my third year of high school and I want to spend it with someone that will truly make me happy. I want to be able to make some lasting memories that don't always involve volleyball."</p><p>I could see the pain my words were causing him but I couldn't stop. I needed to do this otherwise he might not believe me.</p><p>"I'm breaking up with you,"</p><p>He doesn't look as broken up as he did when he lost his chance to go to nationals. It hurt.</p><p>"You wasted two years of my life and I never got even half of your time," His eyes widen at that but I don't care. "Keep playing volleyball because that's what you're great at. Keep working hard and obsessing over every little detail until you reach nationals because I know you will. Don't be a fucking loser and get injured again by overdoing it so practice in moderation."</p><p>I'm crying but I don't bother with wiping the tears away, I'm just going to keep crying. "Show your rival Kageyama that you're better than him, that you're the best there is, and that he'll never reach your level. Be the captain your team needs and don't let them down as you did to me. Be a fucking man and-"</p><p>His arms wrap tightly around me, my face pushed against his chest. I wrap my arms around him without a thought, knowing this will be the last time I'll ever be this close to him. It hurts.</p><p>"I do love you," He says after what feels like several minutes. I realize then he knows I heard his conversation with Iwaizumi from a couple of days ago. He knows what I'm doing and why. I secretly hope he'll call me stupid and refuse to accept my breaking up with him.</p><p>"I know. But not enough," I pull away from his hug and am genuinely surprised to see tears in his eyes.</p><p>"I'm so-"</p><p>"Don't. Seriously, don't." I say with a forced smile as I finally wipe my eyes. "I'll make sure to be there when you lead your team to nationals. Until then, please don't talk to me. Once you win that final game before nationals, then say hi." I know he can hear the trembling in my voice. I'm so close to losing it but I hold it in.</p><p>"Pft, you know I'll make that happen. I'll go up to you and say I told you so,"</p><p>"I know. I'll see you around," My throat tightens but I push on ahead. "Oikawa-san."</p><p>I leave the gym, tears streaming down my face. '<em>Please, follow me. Please, don't let me go. Please, come after me,' </em>He doesn't. It hurts.</p><p>I run into Iwaizumi waiting outside the club room. He looks at me but doesn't point out the obvious mess my face must look like.</p><p>"Take care of him," I needlessly order him.</p><p>"I will," He answers anyway.</p><p>"Can I slap you?"</p><p>For the first time since I've known him, Iwaizumi looks worried for my mental health. "What the fuck?"</p><p>I laugh. I can't help it, I start laughing. He actually looks worried now but I wave him off when he asks if I'll be ok.</p><p>"I will be. I still hate you. I think I always will for what you pulled."</p><p>"I won't regret it,"</p><p>I know he won't. He did it because he cares for his best friend and wants the best for him. I shouldn't hold that against him but I do.</p><p>"Bastard,"</p><p>I walk away knowing I need to get home before I start crying my eyes out. Oikawa gave me two amazing years full of the love he had available to give. As much as it hurts right now, I know I deserve more. I deserve to be happy just like he does. We weren't meant to be and that's okay.</p><p>The last three days of school go by fast. Oikawa keeps his word and doesn't so much as look my way. The news quickly spread about our break up and his fan club didn't hesitate in letting me know how they felt about it. I thought they would be glad I was out of their way but now they're mad I broke his heart. Seriously, he broke mine!</p><p>I went from the shy quiet girl nobody knew to the bitch who broke Oikawa Tooru's heart. Go figure. It was fine, though. The only thing I hadn't counted on was nobody remembering my name. I would forever be remembered as the girlfriend who dumped Oikawa. Well, fuck them all. Nobody needed to know my story with Oikawa and that was that. I didn't even need to protect myself from anybody - not that nobody wanted to kick my ass but because Iwaizumi made it clear I was off-limits to any bullying. I still hate him, though.</p>
<hr/><p>Our third year, we thankfully don't have classes together. The very few times we've run into each other end with a nod and that's that. No words are ever exchanged. I see him smile and flirt with every girl that crosses his path but I know his smiles better than anyone. None of them are as sincere as the ones he used to give me. That makes me selfishly happy. It would hurt to see him happy with someone else but it's something I know will happen sooner or later. I'll deal with it when it happens. Until then, I laugh each time Iwaizumi pulls him away from his fan club.</p><p>Most have forgotten I was Oikawa's girlfriend which works just fine for me. Although it does irritate me whenever somebody mentions the boy's volleyball captain because they seem to find it relevant to mention how his girlfriend dumped him for being obsessed with volleyball. I'm pretty sure Oikawa himself started that rumor to try and keep love interests at bay but he severely underestimated the female population.</p><p>I keep up with most of his games, always wishing him good luck from the crowd but I never approach him or make myself known. His 1000-watt smile returns, his eyes shine brightly now that he's with his true love. Damn you, volleyball.</p><p>The semi-finals were intense. I could see how hard both teams played but in the end, Karasuno came out on top. Oikawa's chance at nationals was gone. The team is obviously devastated, they had played their last game together without knowing it. Iwaizumi seems to be taking it the hardest but I know Oikawa probably feels worse. He was the captain, he was responsible for the team's victory. It's a team sport but he'll no doubt be feeling guilty and blaming himself for the loss.</p><p>I wasn't sure how I'd feel if they lost. To be honest, I'd been sure they would win and reach nationals. I guess I figured that way my pain wouldn't have been in vain but life, what can you do? I watch as they bow to their fans, giving us their thanks for our support and I can't help it. I cry. Not as much I did when I broke up with Oikawa but enough to let my feelings settle down after their loss. They deserved to win but there's nothing to be done now.</p><p>The boys head back to clean and I wonder. Before Oikawa became my boyfriend, he was a dear friend. We got along great and I have missed that friendship; our weird conversations about aliens as well. I made him promise not to talk to me until he got to nationals and he's kept his word. But now, maybe, it was my turn to start a new conversation. Maybe I could be the conversation initiator this time. I search for Oikawa and freeze in my spot when I see him staring straight back at me. Our eyes lock and I can do nothing but wonder about Tooru.</p><p>Maybe, just maybe...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, this is it. I was feeling a sort of way and wrote this out of sheer curiosity for Oikawa's mysterious girlfriend. I didn't give her a name because...I don't really know. I guess I just wanted her to keep her mysteriousness. I also wanted to show she could have a deeper reason than just not getting enough attention for breaking up with our smug captain. I don't know, just let me know what you think? Thanks in advance!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>